All's Fair In Love and War
by Chartreuse Fae
Summary: All that England wanted was only teasing the Japanese man, but the game turned out in an unexpected way. Pirate England x Imperial Japan.
1. Chapter 1 : Unlikely Fortune

**Title : All's Fair in Love and War**

**Disclaimer : I did not own Hetalia and its characters. I only own the fics~**

**Summary : All that England wanted was only teasing the Japanese man, but the game turned out in an unexpected way. Pirate England x Imperial Japan.**

**Author's Note : Errrrrrr…. first I really, really sorry about a lot of things, especially about the settings of the place. I tried to make it as precise as possible, I also tried to do a little research before describing the settings.. Also why the title is like that.. I have no idea.. I'm not good at making titles lol.. Anyway, it's another Pirate England and Imperial Japan fic again..I never seem able to make a normal England x Japan story OTL**

**Let's get on with the fic :)**

* * *

"Royal straight flush."

With that, the game ended.

Japan hardly believed his eyes, he had just lost to the Englishman. The truth was, the chance for every man to win was same, because at their level, every country knew about the rules of playing cards better than the prediction of their weather forecasts.

Only it was just not his lucky day. _Just? It was far more insulting than that!_ He sighed quietly and his back sank into the couch. Feeling complicated, the black-haired man twitched his thin eyebrows and massaged his temple.

"I won."

"…"

"Which means, " said England, sipping his red wine," you have to do what I ask of you."

More silence crept and the blonde man ignored the glare meant to kill him. The reason of why Japan liked to play the card game was purely a desire to play. Anybody who was up for a challenge would gained better experiences. Besides, Japan didn't always like to clash his sword, he prefer a battle of knowledge and wit, a perfect combination to boost up his personal value. Although he knew something wasn't right when the British man proposed him a card game, right in his office. Of course he couldn't refuse, so he went along with his nemesis' scheme. He won the first battle, then the pirate won on the next game. Then, that damned mouth of the blonde-haired man rambled about how boring the game was without something worth winning for, like a prize or a bet. A smile unconsciously reached his mouth and England shuffled the cards once again for the third game. Sadly, it didn't turned out on his favor, though.

The man in front of him threw a sly smirk and waited for his rival's announcement of surrender. The black-haired man couldn't stand that evil stare looked through him as if he was more superior than him, so he decided to hear the other's mind.

"..All right, what is your request?"

The smirk went wider as he revealed his plan to the dark-haired man, " I want you to have date with me, tomorrow."

"_**WHAT?!**_" The black eyes suddenly bulged and he tried so hard not to kick the table and stabbed his katana inside the blonde man's impudent mouth, and maybe gauged the inside of his stomach a little. He was flabbergasted, but quickly regained his composure.

" I didn't know you're into that kind of relationship."

" I thought your country doesn't mind that. What is it called? _Shudo_? The bond between a sword master and his retainer?" said England, "Or maybe.. you're an exception. Are you afraid of that, Japan?"

"Don't talk about someone's culture if you know nothing about it."

"I'm not insulting your culture, I'm just stating the facts. It was always interesting to learn about each country's rather _interesting_ story, right?"

"Well, I'm flattered to hear you take an interest with my country," hissed the Japanese man." Now why in the hell do you want to have a date with me?"

The Briton chuckled, " Because it will be fun, isn't it?"

Japan really questioned his rival's definition of 'fun'. It was getting creepier as the English man put on his most gentle smile with such a perfect set of bright teeth and his face moving closer to him, "Don't worry, I won't do anything to hurt you."

Finally couldn't stand the insult, the Asian country stood with a trained steps of a soldier. "All right. I'm expecting to meet you at ten sharp tomorrow in front of the World Government Office. Now, please excuse me."

"Wait a second, who said you could arrange-" but the black haired man already exited the room and slamming the door, invisible angry fumes were leaving traces inside the pirate's imagination. The green-eyed man almost fell from his couch for laughing so hard. He drank the rest of the wine, content of with the thought of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 : Show Off

**Chapter 2 : Show Off**

**Author's Note : Phew, finally I can update again… This chapter is actually the main story lol.. the first was just a filler.. I'm very happy to have continuous fanfic! Thank you so much for reading :)**

**EDIT : Sorry I just changed a few grammatical errors, sorry for the inconvenience! Nothing's changed with the story lol..**

* * *

England knew it was just a playful date, in fact he even thought about the possibility that the date turned into a deadly swords match. But he couldn't resist the chance of how he could made fun of the Japanese man in any way possible. The pirate was complimenting himself for his idea, when he was thinking hard on how to lower the dark-eyed country's confidence. Judging from the Japan's reactions he got yesterday, he was looking forward to have more today.

That was why he had arranged everything to be perfect for a perfect pranks. He chose to wear his new attire, white shirt topped with a dark blue long tailcoat adorned with silver buttons and grey waistcoat, also a matching dark blue breeches and a black-colored long riding boots. The fragrance went along as a finishing touch and he examined his clothes again for last check-up. An extravagant red roses bouquet were freshly cut this morning and all of them were in full blossom.

The pirate planned to arrived earlier before their meeting time. That was sure to made the Japanese man at least a bit irritated if he could showed up before the Japanese man. He went roughly an hour before, hoping that his first plan would work.

A gentle breeze blew into his face as the sun moving towards the midday. The World Government Office were still quiet as he walked towards their meeting place. It was so different than the usual buzzing office he knew. Heck, he never have been this early, even if there was an emergency meeting. Luckily for him, there were only a few guards and staff caught his eyes, so he walked carefully not to attract any unwanted attention from them. It would be so awkward if they saw him all-dressed up like that while bringing a flower bouquet. Anyone would had a nice hunch about what he would do and they would try to spy him.

At a few distance from their meeting place, his eyes locked to a small figure in front of the building, sitting near the front office's door. Damn, did Japan came earlier than him? But as he approached the figure, the more he was sure it was not his nemesis.

Japan, wearing a black kimono adorned with a flowing grey river with a few bronze-colored maple leaves embroidery, and the traditional zōri sandals fitted into his small feet. He was sitting on the bench under the shade of the trees, feeding some pigeons with bread crumbs. His short, black bangs were swayed by the subtle wind. A soft smile played on his thin lips and half-lidded obsidian eyes were adding a calm expression on his face. It was like watching a whole different person, a creature from another dimension who took the same face as his arch rival. Or like a mysterious fairy he didn't know but actually exist, while saying hello to the birds from the forest.

The green-eyed man hoped his eyes had deceived him, he rubbed his eyes for sure but this heavenly sight didn't wear of no matter how hard he rubbed his eyes or pinched his cheek. Something hit him in his head, but he swore those little naughty angels* weren't around. He didn't know the man could be so.. so captivating.. The sight of the black haired man beautifully portrayed with grey tiny birds in the morning sunshine ray was truly a piece of art, or like a poetry in motion, or a splendid theatrical feature that deserved a standing applause, or- _wait a second._

What the hell did he just thought? What in the _bloody, freezing hell_ did he just doing here, admiring his nemesis like discovering a hidden treasure box? Wait, did he just compared the man he hated with a treasure? What in the world had been going on?

Arthur's mind was instantly jumbled one into another incoherent thinkings and he realized his plan backfired to him. He should've been the one to impress the other but here he was, stopping dead-tracked. He hadn't done anything yet but the raven-haired man was already succeeded in making his defense low. A loud drumming voice was blocking his hearings and he seemed unable to switch his focus from this magnificent pale-faced man.

_No, nononono, this can't be- but- aaargh, what should I do, what should I do, what should I d-_

"England-san?"

The blonde man yelped in a not-so-manly way. "D..Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I did not," said Japan carefully. "I already saw you a few moments ago, but you're just standing there and not moving."

At this time, he could feel his face was as red as a beet. He must had seen him doing 'funny' expression. _God, it was so embarrassing! _

"You arrived earlier than I expected," said the dark-haired man, with a flat voice.

"Huh?"

"So.. shall we go now? I have an important conference tonight and I don't want to waste my time."

Now that snapped the pirate back into his old self and then he protested, "Whoa, demanding, aren't you?"

"Can't help it. You have ruined my plans for this morning. I won't let you ruin my evening."

"Feeding birds also included in your schedule?" asked the Briton sarcastically.

"You truly have no respects for nature, don't you?" replied the Japanese man, tone as sarcastic as him.

"Don't assume like I never respect the nature. If I didn't respect her, I would never get anywhere past the storms and made it into the greatest pirate ever alive."

"Pfft, says the cocky bastard who claimed to understand someone's culture with his heart."

At this moment, England was about to counter the accuse given to him by his nemesis, but he bit his tounge a little and breathed in, trying to let it slide. It wasn't a very good greetings and may lead into a bad start. So, he took three more seconds before trying to talk, "Whatever. All right, let's go then."

"Before that, I have a question."

"What?"

The smaller man's eyes travelled into a certain thing he brought with him, "Why are you bringing some flowers?"

Oh great, as the pirate attempt to calm himself down, the obsidian-eyed man successfully rang the other bell and made him panic again. _Calm down, calm down, you dork, it was already planned, it was bloody planned, so give it to him and say it's for him- _"Why the hell would you ask something like that?" _Great, Arthur. So bloody great._

"Just curious. Those flowers doesn't suit a rude pirate, you know."

"Well why do you think I brought this around?" said the blonde-haired man harshly, while cursing inside of him while trying to made an excuse." A.. a girl just gave this up for me and she just dashed away without saying anything!"

"Someone has a secret admirer here~" sang the smaller man while smirking.

"Shut up! I don't even want it!" England threw the bouquet in desperation and he sulked at himself, why didn't he just gave it to Japan? He hated himself for being so nervous. He had always been confident but why did he became like this? It was Japan's fault for being strangely mesmerizing this day!

Unknown to him, the black haired-man bend lower and touch one of the roses that had been assembled together. "These flowers are so beautiful.. she must have been choosing them carefully to give it to you. It was still wet from the dews. I pity their fate."

The taller man was speechless. Even though he realized the smaller man was mocking him, he couldn't resist not to gaze the pale, thin fingers played with the rose petals and admiring the flower he meant to gave to the Japanese man. The pirate was also surprised at Japan's observation skill. He admitted he had picked the fresh roses by himself, although he won't say it out lout of course.. Now he regretted his act, but there was no turning back. "If you want it so much, then you can take it."

The Japanese man exhaled in disappointment, " They were meant for you, you cold-hearted bastard. How can you easily gave it to me?"

_"_If it was meant for me, then I'm free to do anything with it," answered the pirate flatly.

"Are you always like this with the people who likes you? No wonder your manner is worse to the people you hate."

"Shut up. Let's go now before I get mad at you."

"Of course." Japan shrugged it away and proceeded to follow the blonde-haired man, leaving the rose bouquet alone as the wind slowly blew the petals away.

* * *

**Author's Note : I always find man wearing kimonos very fascinating lol….. I'm quite surprised to see some Japanese people really wear kimonos on daily basis when I visited Japan. And since I thought Imperial Japan was a traditional person, so I made him wear a kimono..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Domino Effect

**Chapter 3 : The Domino Effect**

**Author's Note : I was trying to write the setting in year 1700, where the pirates were still roaming.. I know I'm not really historically accurate. The setting place is supposed to be in a town similar to England at the mentioned era.. but my works has been hindering me for doing more research OTL**

* * *

The walk was silent, mostly because England was three steps ahead of Japan but neither of them complaining. Both of them were deep in their own thoughts. The pirate was still upset of the bouquet affair, while the black-haired man kept pondering of their destination.

"England-san, may I ask we are we going?"

"Huh?" That earned a look from the pirate man, because now suddenly the emerald eyes met with the obsidian one and time seemed to freeze. "Oh.. uhm.. "

The smaller man crossed his arms and waiting for his reply. It was strange actually, the pirate in front of him seemed so unsure of something. His gleaming personality seemed to dimmed a bit.. gloomy wasn't the word. He was more.. reserved. Usually, the blonde-haired pirate was brash on his every sentence and his footsteps were bold, full of infinite confident. The gap filled with tranquillity they had today was an alien experience for the Japanese man, and this scared him a bit. "So? Where are we going now?"

But before the pirate could say anything, the sky rambled and the dark grey swirled, unleashing droplets of rain. Now he was sulking because of the weather, why everything today was ruined before he could start anything? They found a nearby building with a canopy big enough for them to shelter them from the rain. But as minutes went by, the rain was getting heavier. Both of them were not that drenched with water, but the wind was chilly because they were entering the month of autumn. The green-eyed man frantically searching for an alternative to get away from the rain. He noticed the canopy on top of them had a restaurant sign and he decided to give it a try.

"Do you want to go inside?" asked him, but that came more polite than he thought.

"..You mean to the restaurant?"

"Where else do you think? And that's yes. This rain isn't going to stop soon anyway."Yes, what was the point of a date if they didn't do anything like dating? The restaurant seemed to be a better choice rather than waiting under a canopy. He could also showed his gentleman side and made a different impression to the Oriental country. Wait, now that sounds like he wanted to court Japan. This is only for the sake of irritating the Japanese man and not implying anything, right? Oh, how he wished he was preparing some kind of magical protection from the smaller man's charm. Uh, that would be like admitting that he had something for Japan and that wasn't good, not good at all.

"England-san," said the mentioned man, while breaking the internal conflict inside the blonde-haired man. "Are we going in or not?"

"Fine, fine, we're going inside! You're so impatient lately.."

"Whose fault it is?"

As they approached the fancy restaurant, the door was opened and a senior waiter in charge asked them, "Good day sir, a table for two person?"

"That impatience certainly wasn't my fault. Yes, for two please," sulked the Briton while ignoring how loose his argument was. He believed this would lead into a frustrating lunch. Fortunately, the waiter picked a table quite far from other people and almost secluded. It was near the crossing of the wall and window so at least the green-eyed man wouldn't have to endure a lot of stares from strangers. He would made himself looked as stupid as hell.

As soon as they took a seat, another waiter brought them the menu and left them to read. As Japan read the lists, the green eyes peered again from the other side, examining the feature of his pale face and the lithe arms that reveled slightly from under the black sleeve. Even on such a modest gesture, the black-haired man's magic didn't reduced. And the English man just had to stop there as he felt a disturbed eyes glaring back to him. "What's wrong, England-san?"

"Nothing."

Japan closed the menu and crossed his arm again, he was not going to let it slip his guard again. "I must say, I noticed a lot of differences in you today. Care to explain what's going on?"

"Excuse me sir, would you like to take your order now?"asked the very clever waiter who jammed himself between them at the right timing and actually spared the pirate a few minutes. After they choose the meal, they went into a silence again. The Briton tried to averted his view from the Japanese man, but he felt a burning glare right from the edge of his eyes and he had no idea where to hide.

A familiar sigh escaped the smaller man's lips. "Fine. It seems useless to expect that you will speak up your mind. I'm going to throw away these speculations inside my head."

Now that caught the pirate's attention. "Speculations? Such as?"

"I already said I threw them. Too bad."

Green eyes went rigid as he clenched his jaw. He should have expecting his nemesis to toyed with him. The game were still on anyway, the game in which the wits determined the outcome of the wheel of fortune, and England knew he had lost more than he gained.

"Are you sure you want to hear them?" snickered the dark-eyed man."It might cause you some headaches you know, because some of them might be true."

"As if you can. Go on, shoot."

"All right, I'll make it short. I don't think there are big or urgent issues in your country that made you worried, so no. There's also no way you're ill or having some kind of mental break down, so no. I'm down to my last conclusion. You're in love with the girl you mentioned before."

This made the pirate almost choked himself to death. In love, what love? Why the bloody hell he accused him of falling in love with the girl? What girl? Oh, the one from his made-up story.

"I'm also guessing that the flower wasn't from her. It was from you. It is too strange for a girl to gave a man such an exquisite bouquet. Unfortunately, she rejected you, so no wonder you've been acting odd this morning."

That statement almost unnerved him.

"So.. it came to another speculations. Are you insisting on taking me into this.. 'date'.. because you want someone to console you if you fail?"

That's it. "Stop right there and don't make more baseless assumption, you git!" It was useless threat as the stoic soldier tried to cover his mouth with a hand for the sake of politeness, but a visible laugh slipped through his pale fingers as he watched the pirate in front of him gushed out some angry 'date' turned out to be so much fun, the black-haired man might be saying yes if the pirate dared to arrange more future dates. He could get a livestock of teasing materials about his nemesis.

Most people might saw them as very best friend having a friendly fight. No one would have guessed that both of the beautiful man were arch enemies to each other. But right now, the chemistry between the two sides were mingling and creating a heartwarming sight.

"I told you it wasn't like that!"

"I never knew you're such a romantics at heart."

"Argh, fine, whatever. I'm going to get you back for that!"

"I can hardly wait," said the dark-eyed man as he watched England went further into embarrassment. He noticed how cute those eyebrows knitted and lips pouted like an angry little boy who didn't get his candy. Maybe if he stayed longer, he could uncover more secrets from the green-eyed pirate. It was a 'delicious' treat he wouldn't mind waiting.

They finished their food in more lively debates and finally the rain had subdued. Now the pirate was left thinking about what they should be doing next. But before they could get far away, the pirate realized the small man didn't followed him. As he spun around and clicking his tongue, he saw an unexpected expression on his nemesis.

The black-haired man stood rigid there and his eyes fixed on a particular place next to the restaurant. What was causing that surprised expression on such a calm face? His emerald eyes trailed into the same direction and he came upon a pet shop. A lot of small dogs waved their tails happily and jumping gleefully in such a small cage. All of them seemed to turn their attention to Japan when they noticed the black-haired man's eyes where fixed on them.

He switched between the pet shop and the man back and forth, a smirked grew again on his lips.

"Something catches your attention, don't you think?"

He could see the shorter man's body shook for a moment and a bite came upon his lips, enough to announce his nervousness to the pirate.

"Why don't we take a look at that place?" asked the pirate while clearly pointing the pet shop and that made the smaller man furious.

"No, thank you."

"Aww come on, I bet you want to see those cute puppies, "said the blonde-haired man, half-purring.

"I said no, then it's a no!" The Japanese man walked frantically and was about to cross the street to avoid being dragged by the pirate. But on the opposite direction, a passenger carriage was about to pass and didn't seem to gave any opportunity to pedestrian.

"Hey, watch out!" The pirate yanked his right arm as a horse carriage went past them with great speed. They didn't realize how it all went out as their bodies pressed together, the raven-haired man were safely wrapped by the hands of the pirate.

Japan had no idea how big the blonde man's features compared to him. The difference on their height were much more visible when they were so close to each other. Soft masculine fragrance masked with gentle rose scent wafting onto his nostrils, combined with the tobacco powder from his breath. The emerald green eyes generated a sharp arrows at the directions of the previous carriage with an intense flare, it wasn't a flare of a jewel, but a flare of the sun.

The blonde-haired man made sure the carriage had passed away before glanced again at the black-haired man. And their positions. _Bloody hell._

Their faces was just inches from each other and that gave the pirate a goosebumps so he retracted his hand quickly and almost jumped from the dark-haired man. As a great country, England loved new discoveries and knowledge for sure, but he didn't think he would approve what he just gained from the one he called his adversary. The small man fitted perfectly on his arms, he could also smell a fresh forest scent and unknown sweet musk radiating on an instance. Those beautifully-structured nose and pale lips with the deep black hair made a breath-taking contrasts. The blond male hated this deja-vu feelings like the one he got earlier this morning. This was too disgraceful, did he really think like _that_ towards his nemesis now? What was him, a teenager with excessive hormones?

"..Be careful, you git. I don't want to be accused of causing you harm." He had just turned his back so the black-haired man wouldn't aware of his burning cheeks.

"..Sorry.. Thank you for your help.." said the smaller man quietly.

That was unexpected. Really unexpected. Did the black-haired man just said sorry? And thank you? But.. weren't they enemies? Why on earth did he say so? But why did it gave a warm feelings inside him?

Was he wrong for all this time about Japan? He always thought that the oriental man was an imperious being with arrogant demeanor. Common courtesy was almost impossible to occur between them. Both of them silently agree that swords fighting were far more understandable for them. But it turned out differently today.

Now no one knew what would happen next, as they slowly revealed each other's concealed sides.

* * *

**Author's Note : I'm still trying to keep Pirate England in character but it's getting harder.. I don't really want to make him looked totally cool, because he is still the same England, the one who sometimes getting panicked because of something and then everything went mumbo jumbo for him. But that is one of his charming point for me, he's really adorable as he is.**

**About the pet shop, I'm actually doubting about wether to write about it or not.. because I read on wiki, most of the people in who had pets in year 1700 are only the royalties or aristocrats. And they often had what they called lap dog because of the sizes are small. The practice of having pets were more common in 1800, with lots of pet choices rather than only miniature dog. Unfortunately I.. already including the pet shop as an excuse for the next chapter lol.. If anybody here have more knowledges or sources better than mine, I wouldn't mine revising the next chapter of this fanfic.**

**Thank you very much for all the readers who keeps reading this (rather) selfish fanfic Q w Q, you totally rocks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Unmasked

**Chapter 4 : Unmasked**

**Author's Note : finally I can update again OTL**

**No more delaying, on with the fanfic!**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting! OTL**

* * *

Once again, they stood in silence, neither of them wanting to make an eye contact. Such a time like this was a pure torture to their mental health. Both of them even seemed unable to savor the the scenery after the rain, with golden sun rays streamed onto the gray sky. Small puddles were obviously trying to mock them, reflecting their faces without their permission, as both of them were keen on avoiding each other's gaze.

The previous physical contact brought more than just a surprise, it brought illogical speculations and a strong instinct to make a safe distance. If not, they might be burned alive. Neither of them experienced something so instant but gave them more than just a feeling, the insignificant friction flowed from their fingertips as fast a thunder reached the earth as they felt the warmth of the other. An unexplainable sharpening of their senses that made felt each other's presence much more than the usual were making them wary. And the big question were lingering there : _"Why?"_

No, the green-eyed man didn't want to prolonged this speculation inside his head. It wouldn't go beyond something because it already drove him mad, like a horse freed from the saddles. It was too weird to be true. How was he supposed to talk now? He dare stole a glance to his nemesis and found something still quite shocking for the smaller man.

He watched the obsidian eyes lingering on the concrete. Did Japan felt the same way as he was right now? As confused as he was? It was pretty hard judging from the man's expression. Maybe it was one of so many reasons why he disliked the dark haired man. His face rarely contorted, whether if he was happy or angry or surprised, all of them were kept at minimum level. It was an amazing trait if he faced difficult situation and he could acted cooly to distract the opponent. But it was extremely annoying right now. It was unfair for the pirate, who felt he was nearly exhausting his life energy.

At this point, the pirate was afraid if he was over-thinking and had to calm down. The show must went on. And as long as the Japanese man stood in front of him, he still had more battles to go. Sadly, time flew by so quickly, half past afternoon to be precise. He only had limited options of how to directed this "date" into his favor.

He coughed a little, seeking attention from the other, " I'm asking you. Do you.. want to go there?" His hand pointing at the pet shop and Japan immediately turned on him. Well, it was not the Briton's idea, but because of Japan's longing eyes to the puppies. The silent treatment irritated the pirate a bit, but he understood how astonished the oriental man was. He was at loss for words too, so he repeated his question," Well?"

"..I'm.. I'm not really wanted to."

"Really? I'm pretty sure you were interested before.. that carriage ran over here. "

Again, the Japanese man were hesitant to answer. What the bloody hell he was so hesitant about? It was so awkward that England could feel the cold wind gushed his reddening cheeks. "F-Fine, I want to go there! I was just making an excuse ! F-From the start it was for myself, not for you, you git!"

Great. Now he embarrassed himself again after saying something cool. He hoped a hole just popping out of nowhere under his feet and swallowed him A.S.A.P.

"…Alright, I will accompany you, if you insist." With the blank expression, Japan proceed to tail behind the pirate. England still wondered, why did the dark haired man suddenly changed his mind? Did he intentionally dithered to make the blond-haired man looked stupid? Or did he wanted to see the puppies but refused to admit it? Or did he calculate a secret formula to win over him (but wait, they weren't betting anything, right)? Whatever it was, it was making him nervous.

The pet shop was getting closer and they could see a better view of the store. It was a pretty humble store, but neat and filled with cheerful barking of the dogs and puppies. The emerald-eyed man pretended to take an interest with the papillons, but actually watched his nemesis eyeing a bunch of newborn puppies. There it was, that hidden side again. It was exactly just like the first time the pirate met him this morning. The relaxing smile that finally made him so much like a human.

It was.. so perfect for him. Not too much emotion and not too bland, exhibiting an elegant aura around the smaller man. Why he did never showed that kind of face before?

Maybe.. just maybe.. If they had a different circumstances, their relationship wouldn't be as bad as they were right now. Maybe they could have a good conversations in the afternoon tea time. Maybe they could exchange their cultures and blended them into a new tradition. Maybe they could travel into a new world together, without worrying about the interest of their country.

Oh? Now Japan was taking turn in doing the same thing like him. The dark-haired man eyeing him suspiciously, leaving no trace of whatever soft smile that was now replaced with a hardened face. "What?"

Damn, that caught the pirate off-handedly and he was panicked. Why did he let his guard down? Damn him and his stupid brain freeze.

"N-nothing, it was just.." A slip of tongue again, how he hated himself right now. "Just trying to contain my laugh to know that the Great Japan is weak to cute puppies."

Yes, he was officially hating himself.

The glare confirmed his anger. "I should have known it is going to be like this.." The smaller man stormed out of the shop, leaving the blonde-haired man speechless, but went behind him right away. After a while, both were walking continuously. England didn't dare calling him or stopping him, it was just like throwing oil into the fire. Japan was always like this, never shouting or swearing or cursing. His emotions were always hidden. The emerald-eyed man had no idea of were to head next. Then suddenly, the dark-eyed man halted his pace.

"How stupid of me," said Japan, oppressing his rage. His small shoulder trembled beneath the black kimono. Although the blonde-haired man couldn't see his face, his enemy were making himself clearly offended by his behavior.

"I thought, " raspy voice reverberated through the thin lips. Hands were forming fists as he continued his speech. "I thought I could be the the one mistaken."

The taller man was now confused with this statement. What did he meant by that? The dark-haired man saw the puzzled expression on his nemesis.

"I thought maybe you're not like what I imagined." His obsidian orbs gleamed under the afternoon sun as they met the emeralds. Breaths were held and hearts beat hard "I thought I could understand you."

No one moved as the pirate slowly adding the confession into his memory. His ears clearly heard what had just been said, but the gear inside his brain couldn't deciphered anything so he just standing there like he was being frozen. He rather fought Japan in a duel than trying to decode his words.

"Do you know how much my hand wants to take my sword but my mind tells me not to? Do you know why?"

Still, the pirate was tongue-tied and all he could muster was, "Why?"

"Because everything you did today. I thought you are better than the way you used to. I thought.. I thought it will be different if I gave you another chance. If not, I'm already walking out and leaving you alone," said the exasperated Japan. " It turned out wrong.. No, it turned out that I was wrong one."

From the start, it was all wrong. The 'date' thing, it was all wrong. From the start, the pirate shouldn't proposed such a ridiculous idea and brought the smaller man along with his selfish scheme. The stupid game they were doing was only to show off each other's ego. Why did everything went wrong just when they started to understand each other? Why both of them ruined the little honesty they just shared?

There was no going back from the point of no return.

* * *

**Author's Note : Does England sounds.. stupid or what? I mean, I think I made him too absent-minded.. OTL**

**As for the plot where Japan said he would give him a second chance.. I must confessed sadly that it happened to me recently. As strange as it was, it gave me an inspiration.. (I don't know if I should feel grateful or ashamed or disdainful..) I'm making another short Teikoku fanfic again, as a sorry from not updating for so long.. OTL**

**You can check it in my stories' list if you're interested..**

**Chapter five was already on progress, so don't worry. I will update as soon as I finished the ending..**

**All of your reviews made my cry a river T w T**

**I can't thank you enough for all readers, so thank you very much!**


End file.
